


The Girl From Godric's Hollow

by AspiringWriter93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter93/pseuds/AspiringWriter93
Summary: Born in Godric's Hollow lived a baby girl neighbor of the Potter's it wasn't long when he-who-must-not-be-named killed both their parents in a single night survived the curse by her fathers love Crystal an orphan as a baby discovers she's a witch and after taken in by Albus Dumbledore the headmaster took her to Hogwarts where she met all kinds of students mostly the Weasley twins but doesn't remember being only two years old doing pranks to entertain her since they have lots of siblings helping The headmaster take care of her.At age eleven her and Hagrid are told to retrieve a boy destined for great things as Crystal shows him the ropes of wizardry in his first year she and Harry must help save the castle as romance blossoms between the two during their first year at Hogwarts together.The dynamic duo are not alone though as they meet two children as well named Ron and Hermione as they all become friends.





	1. I'm a What

**Author's Note:**

> READ TO FIND OUT MORE

The sun began to shine by her window a girl with blonde hair looked golden with the sun rays but she squinted her eyes shut tightly pulling her hands over her eyes, until she heard knocking.

"Crystal darling, time to get out of bed, food is ready." Said Dumbledore as she sighed not wanting to get out of bed, but she must, today was a big day because today she turned eleven which means she can go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry "don't be late." He called out then started to get breakfast set.

Crystal came down dressed and her pet cat Credence would come meowing, but when she went to go make tea, getting frustrated at something she broke a glass and gasped.

"Oh, oh no." Crystal said picking up the glass.

Her father picked it up with his non-verbal magic "calm yourself, dear child you've done nothing wrong, I may have feared - your father didn't tell you did he?" He asked in wonder.

"Tell me what?"

He pondered on this for a while, Albus knew she was ready, it was on respecting her if she was ready, not getting her answer she walked straight up to her father and was going to get answer one way or another.

"Tell... me... what..." she said abit more annoyed and rather angered her eyes narrowed.

Dumbledore sighed and decided to give her the letter professor McGonagall had sent to him, which he was going to give to her. "Read it, I'll tell you more later."

Ms. C. Dumbledore

Godric's hollow

Room upstairs

Dear Crystal Dumbledore

we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Students will be required to report to the chamber of reception upon arrival. Please find an enclosed list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st 1991 we await your owl by no later to avoid detection by Muggles please use the entrance located at king's cross station downtown London on platform 9 3/4 We look forwards to having you at our school.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Everything fell silent, she didn't know what to say lowering the letter to face her father a bit odd about this, but for once she will have friends just like her because as noted for years she had been doing all sorts of things unexplainable, Albus wouldn't have to tell her nothing, Hagrid would he thought to himself.

"Confused? Angered?" He asked knowingly not bothering. "We will have to respond very soon... sweetheart." He informed her knowing his school now of this time. "So, what do you decide?"

Crystal was beginning to understand everything she did, for one the glass, the accidental flowers all over the place, her cat being weird it probably knew she was a witch but shaking her head; crystal would look at the letter then at her father and nodded accepting this life.

"I'll owl Professor McGonagall, uhh dad do we even have an owl?" She asked rummaging for piece of parchment and quill beginning to write her letter in acceptance, while Dumbledore smiled gleaming in his eyes "Ah, thought you might've asked." He uncovered a Phoenix instead of an owl.

Once done, she glanced once but then again at awe seeing the feathered friend before her.

"Oh, my... goblins." She said surprised heading over to see walking.

"She's yours, in my family now yours there's a legend in our family that a Phoenix will come to any member in dire need, I present you Fawkes your uncle Aurelius' Phoenix before mine. "Go, go on she looks anxious to meet you." Dumbledore said backing up to allow the two to get to know each other.

It made a coo sound, it was old age of course little bit, feathers rusty it was not it is burning day just yet as it looked at her happy to be owned, his eyes slowly looked to her parchment.

"You... want to deliver this?" She looked to Dumbledore her dad but held his hands up not wanting to intervene, so she let it go into its beak and she flew off instantly.

"She shall be back, it's not long..." it reminded him, that he had to owl Hagrid to take her "as for now, your other father shall keep an eye for the owl but I have to get you and Hagrid to recruit a boy."

Raising an eyebrow with so many questions she wondered now. "Boy? What boy?"

He chuckled "surely you remember I told you about a famous wizard named Harry Potter did I not?"

She shook her head no in response

"Oh, well... now you know." He would reply nonchalant.

"And what is it I have to do?" She asked curious why she needs to help the boy.

"Well, years ago you two were babies during this, Hagrid brought you both from this place he who must be named killed his parents and almost tried to kill him, except his curse rebounded and saved his life, no one has ever been able to survive such a dreadful curse, crystal so he's famous for being 'the boy that lived.' And as I recall you survived as well."

And just as if she fell into a black hole of nothing, crashing down Mt. Everest it looked like she lost her heart somewhere in her body.

"I— what now?" Crystal could barely get a word out.

"You and Harry were playmates as babies, your parents — wonderful wizard and witch they were, They were friends with the potters and both harry and you would often play together, but during that night, you and harry were put in the cot and took the curse, surviving it as well, I naturally assumed he was going to get either of you so instead he must have backed up enough to have it at both of you, because." He would turn her arm and their it was on her forearm was a scar "why would you have that?"

This was giving her a headache she needed Muggle aspirin or something holding her head "very well, I shall go with Hagrid tonight... if I'm to save this boy from hurt."

Albus would nod at his adopted daughter and smile at her courage, he could already see what house she will be put in for such bravery.


	2. Protegas Me Ipsum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping at the hut scene when hagrid comes

July 30-31st 1991

The following days came and gone; she now is accustomed to being a witch trying out her abilities in Hogwarts with the new term starting soon being eleven was easy she knew every nook and cranny of the castle as the headmaster her father needed to start preparing with Professor McGonagall as for the new students will be arriving and even the old ones coming back for the next year up.

Crystal had been told with Hagrid to go retrieve a boy stuck with awful muggles his family the Dursley's the hut rattled and shook at the thunder the rock's hit multiple times by the waves of the water, it was one room the bed for Petunia and Vernon had laid there to sleep then the cousins.

Dudley was laying in the couch sleeping his arm resting at the end, for as Harry laid on the ground making a cake out of debris counting down the minutes, he recently made eleven candles – eleven harry he thought in his head looking to the watch on Dudley's wrist from his last birthday 11:59 pm it read and not a moment later it was finally 12:00am "Make a wish, Harry." But as soon it started to beep, banging of the door cause the whole hut to shake it had startled the two cousins even Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, as another loud thump happened this made Harry start to get up and Dudley too but furthest to the wall.

"Wh—whose there?" Uncle Vernon choked his words with a rifle he bought in case.

Instead of answers another one happened THUMP! THUMP! Thump happened more times than Harry could count as it happened the door went off its hinges and showed lightning strikes with thunder, there stood a man with a blonde looking shadowy figure of an eleven year old girl with him, staring at the hut they just walked in while the giant like man would put the door back on its hinges as it closed. Vernon finally finding his voice spoke up.

"I demand you leave at once! You are breaking and entering!" with that statement the little girl walked up the stairs holding the rifle like it was nothing to her, Hagrid had to put his giant like hand above hers for pressure "dry up Dursley you great prune." And there went a blast up on the roof of the hut scaring the muggle folk, they would then walk to Dudley with smiles.

"Well I haven't seen yeh s'ince you were a baby, 'arry particularly right in the middle when I took you and this one from home."

Stammering Dudley replies "I—I'm n-not harry." Harry closed his eyes; his body shook inside and a quiet gulp heard as he approached them "I—I am."

"Well, obviously." The blond-haired person with the headband said smiling "Hagrid don't you have something?" She reminded him.

"Oh, right thank 'ye fer that reminder." He pulled out a box as the girl with the blue headband spoke "sorry were afraid he sat on it, but it'll do fine just the same."

Hagrid passed the box to harry and retrieving it he opened it and moved the strings as it says: happy birthday Harry and Crystal "baked it myself words an' all."

Harry looked at it and smiled looking up at Hagrid "Thank you, both." Hagrid smiled and looked at her then at him seeing something but staying quiet "not every day yer young lad n' lass turn eleven now is it?"

Sitting down Hagrid got out his umbrella and made fire with crystal sitting down and getting out the tea.

"S-Sorry who are you two?" Harry asked after putting.

"Here's an idea, look at the cake Potter." The headband girl said smiling looking at him.

As he did, he saw the names clearly on the cake having time now then nodded and looked to Hagrid.

"Rubeus Hagrid keeper of keys and games and Hogwarts, o' course you know all about Hogwarts."

"Sorry, no, should I ask?" Harry asked looking at Crystal.

"Bloody hell, Harry have you ever wondered where our parents learned at all?" Crystal asked.

"Learnt what?"

Turning to face him she shook her head and replied with an unsettling tone to harry that is what it sounded like "were a wizard and a witch, Harry."

His eyes widened like they could come out of their socket, breathing heavily "I—I'm a What?"

"Yup, I've had that same reaction, a wizard and a thumping good one, once were trained of course." She continued ignoring what harry was going to say.

Hagrid pulled out the letter meant for harry as she had already read hers, harry took the letter gently from her hand and began reading.

Dear, Mr. Potter,

we are pleased to announce that you've been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry..."

With everything happening they had forgotten about the Dursley's, except Vernon finally found words and ran up beside harry.

"He will not be going; we swore when we took him in, we'd put a stop to all this nonsense." And in that moment Vernon let out the biggest secret out of rage, now realizing what he had done.

"You knew?! You knew and you never told me?!?" Harry said with such anger in his voice that his aunt and uncle lied to him all these years turning to crystal "I may envy you have parent's crystal but I'm glad you have two wonderful ones I suppose." He said giving a compliment that compared to his life.

Petunia finally speaking, but in a harsh, tough tone remembering about her childhood she could crush into dust if she could "of course I knew m—my perfect... sister." She inhaled a breath "being only what she was a freak my mother and father so proud of the day she got her letter," she began walking beside her husband "then she met that potter and I knew she'd be the same just as strange just — abnormal, then she got herself if you please blown up. And we got landed with you."

"Blown up?! You told me my parents died in a car crash!" Harry yelled for the first time ever he had finally the chance to do so with the two of them.

"A car crash?! A car crash killed my parents along with his? It's an outrage a scandal!" Crystal would get angry yelling unafraid of them "you filled him with bloody arse lies?!?"

"We had to say something." Aunt petunia replies nonchalant without a care in those dark eyes and voice in her.

"He'll not be going!" Vernon argued.

Letting out a chuckle she folded her arms "oh, Ho and a great muggle like yourself is going to stop him?"

"Muggle?" Harry turned to Crystal.

"Non magic folk." She said mostly to him.

Hagrid who had been silent for most of the time spoke up "this boy has his name written ever since he was born, he's goin' to the finest school o' Hogwarts school o' witchcraft and wizardry and he will be under the finest headmaster the world has ever known... Albus Dumbledore." He finished.

"I will not pay to have some crack-pot old fool teach him magic tricks!" Vernon argued further.

Now this took it too far and without her own wand she had to rely on Hagrid for now, looking up at him then at the Dursley's "never... insult... Albus Dumbledore in front o' her or me." He would look at the cousin who is pigging out on the cake as he pointed his umbrella at his buttocks and a pink swirly looking pig tail showed.

SCREAMS filled the hut from petunia, Vernon, and Dudley as he grabbed hold of it from his rear end and they had run screaming the other crying to the other room faint now as it was just the three of them.

"Oh, it'd best we don't speak of this, harry." Crystal told him "strictly speaking he's not allowed to do magic." Her tone went into a whisper as she leaned to him.

Hagrid grabbed his pocket watch "oop! Best be off, running behind schedule, c'mon crystal." He called out to her.

While crystal and Hagrid pulled the door back off its hinges to leave, harry looked to where his aunt, uncle, and cousin left feeling the warm breeze of the wind in the rain, with Hagrid waiting outside she smiled to him as he looked to her with a look of having hope in her and faith she can help him, maybe beginning a crush.

He turned again facing the same way and as he did, she asked "unless you'd rather stay of course." She shrugged as a sign of flirtation but did not seem like it really as she left.

Harry smiled finally free from them and went to follow the two out of there to begin his new life now knowing he is a wizard.


	3. Two first Years

The next morning Hagrid had gone off to London central seeing Big Ben and many places they had to go through such as the tunnel the subway station, it bothered Hagrid how hard it was to use muggle money harry and crystal helped out, on the train harry was reading from his list.

"One standard sized pewter cauldron, one wand." He looked at crystal and at Hagrid.

"Essential bit of equipment harry."

"One dragon glove." This scared him a bit "do they mean from an actual dragon?"

"Well they don't mean from a penguin now do they?" Crystal answered with a question looking at him smiling.

After getting off the train and into London the three began heading somewhere, somewhere that both crystal and Hagrid knew where they were going leaving harry a bit lost and confused until he saw the name pop up like magic if someone walked by it.

Leaky cauldron

He read to himself walking inside with the other two that knew what they were doing, as they did the bartender greeted Hagrid and used his wand to formerly give her a cup of butter beer as it came floating in her hand without a sip.

"Ah, Hagrid the usual I presume."

"No, thanks Tom I'm on official Hogwarts business, just helpin' young harry and crystal here by their school s'upplies." He said as both his giant hands patted their shoulders.

And it is as though something or someone evil had come that would make the chattering stop but when they heard those famous words.

"Bless my soul... it's Harry Potter and crystal Dumbledore." Said the bartender.

"Welcome back you two, welcome back."

"Darwish it's a pleasure."

Greeted by many and walked further until someone familiar to crystal caught her eye.

"H—harry p-p-Potter c-c-crystal how w—wonderful to see you."

" 'Ello Professor Quirrell, harry this is Professor Quirrell he'd be your defense against the dark arts teacher, at Hogwarts."

"F-frightfully f-f-fascinating subject, n-n-not that you n-n-need it, eh... Potter." He turned his attention to crystal next "Ms. Dumbledore."

"I will need it if I'm to become a magizoologist Professor!" Crystal with her squeaky little young voice her hair shining in the direct sunlight with her headband above her bangs so cheerful made even the smallest look happy as well including Professor Quirrell who could not help it but smile.

Hagrid chuckled at the little one and smiled looking up at the Professor "well, lots to buy."

"Goodbye." Said the two eleven-year olds in unison.

Walking out the door it was a small space with little boxes and wall right in front of it, crystal have heard of the place where witches and wizards get their things but never truly been it and as they walked out the door harry began asking again.

"But why is it we're famous Hagrid, all of those people in there, how is it they know who we are?"

" 'fraid I may not be the right person to tell yeh that you two." He said.

Grabbing his umbrella he began to count to himself three times each brick and little by little did the bricks began to disappear as they parted two directions revealing what looked to be an alley, all the witches all the wizards, so many different things happening at once, chattering also involved as they spoke.

Once the bricks stopped and everything became clear Hagrid with a cheerful and joyous smile said, "welcome harry and crystal, to Diagon alley."

The two were the only ones to walk out and begin exploring, so many shops, so many things to look at they looked to their left, right back shoulder.

"There's yer ink an' yer' quills." Hagrid pointed to the right as he pointed to one shop "an' over there is yer bits and bots fer' doin' yer wizardry." He told them.

Harry along with crystal just got reminded of something, if any of them knew one thing it was how to pay for everything.

"But Hagrid how are we to pay for all of this, we haven't any money."

"Well there's yer money ye' two, Gringotts the wizard bank, ain' no saf'er place not one s'cept fer Hogwarts that is."

As Hagrid was talking he noticed harry missing but with a few quick glances on where he might have gone crystal tugged his jacket with a smile pointing and what they saw was remarkable, harry stood right in front of the snowy owl Eeylops owl emporium and it looked as though they were talking. It may have been faint, but they could still hear just a little bit.

"Well, I'll be darn." Crystal said surprised.

Following her gaze Hagrid could see Harry interacting with a snowy owl as he looked at her in amazement that it is like she knows what he is saying or doing, gulping a bit he began to talk.

"You're a pretty girl, aren't you?" first the snake now an owl Harry felt very bad "first I was talking to a snake..." her chirps interrupted him, but he continued as she listened. "now an owl like yourself, but this time you're not talking... oh, well at least you're listening to me that's good I suppose, if I had money, I'd buy you and have you out of this dreadful cage."

The two of them listened to Harry talk to the owl and grinned winking at each other, Crystal went over to Harry as she tugged his shirt sleeve egging him on to follow.

"So, as I was sayin' Gringotts bank is right there."

Entering the bank, the two of them began to walk inside Gringotts with Hagrid right behind them until at last he walked beside them they would look around and notice these weird creatures, Crystal knew what they were.

Harry began walking even closer to Crystal by her side to the fright it gave him on these as he asked "Uhh, Hagrid, Crystal what are those things."

Crystal giving a light chuckle as he looked afraid "Goblins, Harry, clever as they come Goblins, they aren't the friendliest beasts... best stay close."

Walking up to the front as an old Goblin with white hair and glasses stopped his writing to look at the three.

Clearing his throat Hagrid spoke up "Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Dumbledore wish to make a withdrawal."

Looking at the giant he leaned forward to the two kids she was not afraid as for Harry he was "and do they have their keys?"

While Hagrid was looking for the key's crystal gave a gesture for the old goblin to stack some bookcases as she took the letter from his pocket holding it.

"Also, my dad gave us this, it's about you-know-what in vault, you know which." The last part of her sentence she used by a telepathic spell she made herself during her time at Hogwarts.

"Very well," the Goblin said.

It was then that the vault arrived after so many loopty-loops, twist and turns did it make Hagrid sick and crystal even half as bad sad to say, because she couldn't even move.

"Vault 613" Griphook said then turned to the others "lamp, please." He asked and once more "key, please."

Once Hagrid gave Griphook the lamp and the key that appeared to be crystals vault because if it wasn't then she wouldn't have mountains of galleons, sickles and knuts from her birth family and her adopted ones and a few extra that could even reach the ceiling that made her get rid of the motion sickness she was having from the cart only to have it once again.

Roars came from below

Arriving at vault 686 so did the Goblin Harry as well didn't expect that much another mountain pile almost not as much as hers but still in comparison, Finally the three ended up at the last vault of the day which was vault 713.

"Vault 713." Announced Griphook

"what's in there you two?" Harry asked after finally of sudden silence from him.

"Can' tell ye' 'arry, Hogwarts business ye' know." Hagrid responded getting up a little sick like crystal but due to her child nature she was able to shake it off then him "crystal if ye don' mind."

Getting closer as the goblin used his nail to scratch the door, for something possibly valuable definitely meant that something is there for a reason for safe keeping, crystal grabbed it to give to Hagrid.

Diagon Alley

Coming out of Flourish and blotts bookshop for their books, ever since getting out of there she opened up one book that was a green cover it was very interesting because even when Crystal finished it she went back and re-read it, harry and Hagrid were silent in respect for someone who was obviously reading.

"Newt Scamander... fantastic beasts and where to find them..." muttered harry tilting his head just a bit to read.

"If you must know, harry, he is only but the most famous wonderful wizards in the centuries that followed to this day in this year that has everything on magical creatures." Crystal said rolling her eyes and tucked the book under her armpit to get the list checking off what they got on a wall for support "... sorry I was just curious was all." Harry replies a bit frightened of her the way her bossy attitude showed.

As well he too looked down at his own parchment whilst walking in between crystal and Hagrid, he then read aloud "we still need... a wand."

"A wand? Well you want Ollivander's," Hagrid pointed out. "There ain' no place better. Why don't you two run along an' wait? I just got one more thing I go' to do for Crystal here. Won' be long."

Pulling her aside gently behind Harry's back they each pulled out one's galleons to count how much is estimated for something they planned on doing, after giving him enough for both things. Crystal walked back to harry with a sneaky smile leaving him suspicious but after her tone before he didn't bothered to ask this time the two of the kids would walk in as the bell on the top rang meaning a new customer, both Crystal and Harry set their parcels down and walked over to the desk.

"Hello?"

"Come on Mr. Ollivander I know you're there." Crystal said simply.

Surprised harry looked at her thinking does she know everyone or do everyone know her? Whatever the case he shook off the thought and just waited for the wandmaker would show.


End file.
